1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an endoscopic or laparoscopic surgical apparatus, and more particularly to an endoscopic or laparoscopic stapling apparatus.
2. Background of Related Art
Endoscopic and laparoscopic surgical procedures have become quite common and are preferred over open surgical procedures because of their less intrusive nature and the benefits associated therewith, i.e., reduced patient trauma, faster recovery time, etc. Typically, when an endoscopic surgical procedure is performed on the abdomen, the abdomen is insufflated to improve accessibility to the surgical site. As such, endoscopic surgical apparatus have been provided with sealing structure to prevent insufflation gases from exiting the abdomen through the apparatus. Although, this sealing structure has proven effective, further improvements would be desirable.